Caught Fire in your Eyes
by NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: This story branches off from my other Until Dawn fanfic, so if you wanna read more, go check that out. This part is kind of a prequel to what led up to the events in my other story. This part focuses mainly on Ashley and Chris and what happens right after they get done with the questioning and leads into my other story. Rated M for smut.
1. 1: First

**So if you didn't read the summery, this story branches off from my other story for Until Dawn, but you don't exactly have to read that to get this, cause it serves as more of a prequel and will focus mostly on Chris and Ashley. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Minutes passed like hours. Hours passed liked days. The same questions would be asked, the same answers would begin. Over and over and over, like an endless loop, a broken record and whatever other cliché you can think of. Hours passed this way and each reacted the way you think a traumatized teen would after escaping the horrors of the Blackwood Mountains. Just when they thought they were done, they asked each teen, once more, the same questions.

It was late in the evening when they were finally let go, but because of harsh weather they weren't quite able to leave. A snow storm had settled in town and considering everything that had happened to the kids, they would be staying a night or more in the small town at the base of the mountain.

Finally, after hours of not seeing each other since escaping the mountain, they were finally allowed back together. It didn't take long for everyone to be holding one another, hugging and kissing and laughing and crying. All just happy that the other was still alive.

Matt embraced Emily in a longing hug, holding her close. He explained how he had though she was gone forever in the snow and never expected to see her again. Emily on the other hand, clung to Matt, sobbing his name over and over again.

Mike was off to the side, embracing Jessica. He didn't say much, he just held her as she leaned into him. Jessica didn't seem like herself, they had mentioned the possibility of some head trauma among other things and had already had her checked out.

Sam was just generally happy to see the gang back together, but they all knew who she was missing. Not knowing what happened to Josh after all that, whether or not he'd ever be found was evident in her eyes, but she played the strong soul, yet had no one to hold and tell her she was fine.

Last where Chris and Ashley. The moment he saw her, he ran right up to her and held her so close, she was afraid he'd brake her in half. When they parted they only looked into each other's eyes. Ashley smiled sheepishly up at him as he bashfully stared back. A lot had happened in the few hours they spent together on that mountain, one of the biggest, or best moments that Chris had on that moment, was just before he left with the flame thrower guy, Ashley had kissed him. Sure it was just a peck on the lips, but it was a kiss.

Looking her in the eye now, he knew she must have been thinking about the same thing, based on the pink in her cheeks. Biting his lip, he took the initiative, he was tired of beating around the bush and play things off as playful banter, rather than flirting. Leaning in, he captured her lips in his own, tasting the soft, supple flesh of her lips.

Ashley gasped, but kissed him back. Feeling his tongue along the bottom of her lip, she instantly allowed him access. She, like Chris, was done playing the clueless game. The one thing that they'd gain from the experience, was in the end, Josh kinda did help them break the shell.

Ashely draped her arms over Chris's shoulders allowing him to pull her close as he deepened the kiss. As they enjoyed each other's embrace, the rest of the group quickly caught on to what was happening. No one made a sound, afraid of startling the cute couple, like frightened deer in the woods when a twig snaps. No teasing ensued, no comment was made, they all just kind of, enjoyed the sight, at least for a while. However, when Chris and Ashley broke the kiss, Emily couldn't help herself.

"It's about damn time!"

* * *

They were driven to a small motel on sight, usually for visiting family and friends to the base, but for the night it'd would be a safe haven for the teens. They all had free range of the motel and were assured proper guards on the clock at all times, for their safety and sanity.

They were even supplied with spare clothes from the local thrift shop since their belongings had all been destroy in the fire. Emily, of course, was the one to complain the most, Jessica was hardly phased, still kind of in a fog, while the rest were just, simply disappointed, although they knew it's what had to be done to save their lives. Clothes could be replaced and they were thankful for the clothes they did receive from the thrift shop.

Each pair broke off, taking their rooms, Samantha opting to sleep alone, while Mike convinced her that they had done enough splitting up for the night and he'd feel a lot better if she shared a room with Jess and himself. Though, she had a sneaking suspicion that having Jess in the state she was, made Mike feel lonely himself, so she agreed.

Chris opened the door to the room that would be he and Ashley's for the night, only to discover there was only one bed. Chris frowned, "Uh, maybe we should check for one that has two beds," he suggested.

Ashley rubbed her eyes, tiredly and gave a big yawn, "I'm too tired to play 'Where's Waldo,'" she grumbled. "I don't mind sharing a bed with you for the night," she admitted as she ambled passed him. She removed her hat and coat, placing them over the back of one of the dining chairs that sat against the small table in the corner. "Oh god," she cried, catching sight of herself in the mirror atop the dresser, "I look awful. I need a shower."

Chris considered himself as he removed his jacket, his movements stiff as he tried avoid causing more pain to himself. His chest, arm and leg was still in a lot of pain. As soon as they were picked up the medics checked everyone, attending to everyone's wounds and such, making sure to protect from infections and such, but his pain killer wore off a few hours ago. "We should probably both shower," he agreed, but quickly added, "Separately, that'd be…" he trailed off, sure if he said more he'd just make it worse.

Ashley hid her face, "Yeah, I…that…I'm gonna shower and you can have it when I'm done," she suggested.

Chris nodded, "That's fine." When she disappeared into the small bathroom, he began to undress and take note of everything. The medics had already thoroughly taken care of his wounds, but he had been in too much of a fog to pay much attention. Taking off his shirt, he examined his bandages and gawked at the giant bruise that covered his chest. It was already a nice shade of deep purple, but it looked worse than it felt. His left arm was fairly bruised as well, from when he shielded himself from the blast when he hit the barrel of gas, destroying that Wendigo. Next was his leg, which required removing his pants to get a better look. He was sure Ash would be in the shower for a while, so he wouldn't traumatize her, not yet at least.

Sitting on the bed, he positioned himself so he could prop his leg up onto the bed to better examine his leg. He sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at it, "God this looks terrible," he grunted as he poked at the purple flesh, only to jerk away from his own touch. With the sound of the shower still going and his sight on his leg, he didn't hear the bathroom door open or see Ashley walk out until she was half way through the room. He looked up, just as she glanced at him, catching sight his mostly bare body, she froze, but it wasn't the sight of him being practically naked that caught her attention, but the amount of bruising on his body. When he saw her, all he could think of was the fact that she wore nothing but a towel.

"Oh my god, Chris, is that from when you were chased by that Wendigo?!" she asked as she approached him, leaning in to examine his leg.

Chris's eyes kept darting from her concerned face, to her leaned over view of her barely covered chest. Was she at all aware what she was doing to him? "Erm, yeah, I…Ash, did you forget something?" he asked.

Ashley straightened up and glanced over her shoulder to gesture at the pile of clothes. The moment she looked away, Chris grabbed a pillow and placed it in his lap. His choice of boxer briefs made hard to hide certain things, but any form of underpants would make things fairly visible at this point. "I forgot to grab a change of clothes," she admitted. Looking back at Chris, she wasn't at all deterred by the pillow in his lap. In fact it made her realize what she had just done. There was a pregnant pause and her face lit up bright red. "Oh God!" she cried before darting back into the bathroom.

Chris leaned against the headboard of the bed and let out a long sigh, "Great."

A moment later he heard the door open again, "Uh, Chris…?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I still didn't grab a change of clothes," she admitted sheepishly.

Chris looked to the box of clothes sitting on the dresser. "Give me a sec," he said. Groaning he forced himself back up and slowly hobbled over to the box and dug in. He. wasn't quite sure what she'd want to wear, probably just something for pajamas, even though it was five in the afternoon, they were all heading to bed, none of them having had sleep for two days at this point. He found a cute purple t-shirt with an owl on the front, some pajama like shorts that were also purple and a bra and panties. 'Do girls wear bras to bed? What about thrift shop panties?' Grabbing them into a pile, he turned to bring them to her, only to be startled, dropping the clothes to the ground.

Ashley stood there looking up at him, biting her lip. "Ash, please don't do that, I'm still a little jumpy from…earlier."

"Sorry," Ashley admitted, "I…it's just." She cast her eyes aside, her hands tightly grasping the top of her towel. Chris rose a brow, wondering what she was trying to get at, but then he realized he was standing in front of her with a painfully obvious hard on right now. Even with the dim lighting in the room, it was hard to miss.

To his surprise, Ashley tugged at her towel and let it drop to the ground. Chris merely gawked at her. This surly wasn't helping his current situation, in fact it made things worse. "Ash, I…perhaps this isn't the best time for these kinds of choices, we're both emotionally compromised and-" she cut him off, pressing h lips to his own. Chris groaned into her kiss and closed his eyes.

Screw it, he thought as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Slowly they moved down her arms, just barely touching her skin, sending goosebumps all over her body. His hands rested on her waist and her own cupped his neck and cheek, slowly moving up into his hair.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss, "I don't want to move so slow anymore, Chris."

"But I don't want to move too fast," he protested.

Ashley let her hands trail down his neck to rest on his chest, her eyes following their movements, "How long have you liked me? Honestly?"

Chris thought it over, trying to figure it down to the exact day, before replying, "I think I've liked you since the day I first met you."

Ashely couldn't help but smile shyly. She was expecting him to just say, 'a long time,' but that, she had to admit, made her heart clench and she felt the same when she met him. She thought he was so charming and funny and cute, but she thought he was completely out of her league. Little did she know, he felt the same way about her. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the bathroom where the shower was still running, making the bathroom nice and steamy.

"Ash," he began to object, but he didn't try all that hard to stop her. Ashley closed the door behind him and pressed him against the door. Rising on her tippy toes, she continued to kiss him more, her hands trailing down his body, careful to avoid his bruises. He happily kissed her back, allowing her hands to move freely over his body as he moved his hands over her body.

His hands found their way from her sides, slowly moving under her breasts. Hesitantly he moved his hands to cup her breasts and rub them tenderly. A soft moan escaped Ashley's lips, encouraging Chris to continue on. A hand worked on one of her nipples, only to stop when he felt her pulling at the band of his underwear the last remaining article of clothing between his and her naked body.

He watched as she pulled away, pulling the underwear down to allow his full erection to bounce free of the fabric. Ashley swallowed, unable to pull her eyes away from it. She licked her lips, considering it. Looking up at Chris, she saw the bewilderment and lust in his eyes as he watched her, waiting for her to do something. Looking back at his shaft, she licked her lips and guided it into her mouth.

Chris sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, his head tilting back. He had been okay with their relationship, the way it was. He took advantage of every moment he had with her, happy just to see her and hang out whenever they got the opportunity. Never would he have imagined, or well, he did fantasize about it, but he never thought it would actually happen. There she was, in the flesh, going down on him. He had never had a blow job before and he could only assume she'd never given one, not that he'd know because right now she made him feel so great.

His breath came out in short pants as he ran his hand through her hair, encouraging her to keep doing what she was doing. To his disappointment, she pulled away and rose to his feet. He groaned in lose, wanting her to continue. Ashley smiled and kissed him again before pulling him into the shower with him.

Chris took the chance to push her against the wall now, kissing her lips, his hand trailed down her body and between her thighs. Ashley gasped and shivered at his touch. His fingers gently gliding over the wet lips. With his thumb, he gently massaged the bundle of nerves, while his middle finger carefully made its way to her moist opening. Ashley clutched his shoulder, anticipating what would happen next. Chris moved his lips to her jaw then down her neck as he carefully inserted his middle finger, his thumb still working the bud.

Ashley arched her back with every touch, a moan escaping her lips. She shivered as Chris pressed his finger in and out of her. He moved at a slow pace, trying to be careful before entering another finger within her. Ashley gasped again, her head rolling back as he quickened his pace, this thumb rolling over her bud making her head swim. Reaching down, she grabbed his shaft and began stroking it. Chris let out a low groan, his hand quickening in pace, encouraged by her touch.

"Chris," she moaned, "please," she begged in a breathy tone.

Chris pulled away, his eyes trailing down her body. Without another word, he pulled his fingers from within her and attempted to hoist her up on his waist, but the small shower had too low of a ceiling, and they had little room to move around, so it just wasn't going to work.

"Maybe we should move back to the bed," Chris suggested.

"But we're soaked," Ashley pointed up. "Oh Chris, your glasses, how do you see anything?"

Chris removed his glasses, all fogged up and covered in water droplets, he set them aside, "I don't need to see, to know you're beautiful," he said with a charming smile. Ashley blushed at that. "Though I'd like to see where I'm going," he added with a chuckle. He grabbed a few towels from under the sink and led the way out. Ashley shut off the shower and followed him out into the cool air of the room. She shivered and watched him set the towels out on the bed.

Chris held his hand out, guiding Ashley to the bed and lay her down. He kissed her again as she leaned into the bed, but as he crawled over her, bending to meet her kiss, he hissed and clutched his side, "Shit," he grunted. "The universe doesn't want us to do this," he pouted. "This is the least romantic luck ever."

Ashley sighed and watched him as he pulled back to hold his side. She bit her lip and looked up at him, "How about if you lay on your back," she suggested.

Chris glanced at her, brow rose, "That could work," he replied, pink spreading across his face.

Ashley got up off of the bed, letting him have the spot. Chris lay back on the bed, pulling a pillow under his head as he watched her crawl over him. She was shy with her movements, positioning herself over him as a thought occurred to Chris, "Ash," he stopped her, "no condoms."

Ashley considered it for a moment, "Just warn me when you're close," she told him. Chris nodded and visually swallowed hard before leaning his head into the pillow. Hesitantly Ashley reached down to grab Chris's shaft and slowly, she lowered herself onto him. Chris sucked in a sharp breath, while Ashley clenched her eyes tightly. She knew it would hurt, but there's no way she could have known just what it would feel like.

She sat still, her hands resting on her thighs as she let her body adjust for a short while before looking to him, "Does anything hurt?" she asked.

"Just a little," he admitted, "but I'm fine, how about you?"

Ashley took in a deep breath and raised her body, slowly up, then back down, then up again. Chris's brows knit together as he watched her moving. His bottom lip curled in and he rest his hands on her hips. As long as she did most of the moving and he kept his leg still, he should be fine. God, she's beautiful. Chris moved a hand to massage the bud of nerves once again. Ashley cried out Chris's name and picked up her pace. Her hips rocked in a circular motion and Chris was sure he was going to lose his mind.

He stopped rubbing the bundle of nerves and tapped her on the thigh, "Ash," he panted, "I'm getting close."

Ashley nodded and pulled herself from his shaft, her legs shaking from the work out. Quickly she moved to his side and finished Chris off with a hand job. A moment later he reached his end, making a mess of his chest. "Shit," he groaned. Sitting up he got off the bed and picked up the towel Ashley had on earlier, from the floor and cleaned himself off. Tossing it aside, he looked back to Ashley, "Sit on the edge of the bed," he instructed.

Ashley gave him a confused look, "What?"

Chris cast his eyes to the side, "You didn't finish, right? Just…do it, please."

Ashley nodded then sat on the side of the bed, her legs dangling over. Chris come up to her and crouched down in front of her. With some struggle, he grabbed a pillow from the bed and rest it under his bad leg then leaned forward, kissing Ashley's chest.

Ashley closed her eyes, feeling his kisses trail down her body until he reached her thighs. She was hesitant, unsure what he planned on doing, but she had a few guesses. She opened her legs more, allowing him the access he craved. He reached up and gently pressed her down, telling her to lay back and she did.

Chris trailed his kisses from her inner thigh, until he reached the soaked lips between her thighs. Gently, he kissed them and moved his tongue over it, flicking his tongue over the bud causing her to cry out once more. He moved his tongue up and down the velvety flesh, running it in circles, kissing her over and over. He ran his tongue inside the wet walls, tasting her juices as he ran his hands over her thighs and up her stomach. She twitched and writher beneath his touch, soft moans escaping her lips with each touch. With every stroke of Chris's tongue, Ashley felt herself getting closer and closer to her end until finally, with one final cry, she clenched her thighs around Chris's head as waves of pleasure, pulsated through her body.

Chris rose from the ground, moving the pillow back onto the bed and with some effort he crawled onto the bed beside Ashley to catch his breath. They both lay there for the longest time, staring up at the ceiling until they both turned to look at one another. Ashley smiled at Chris who smiled back at her and the stayed that way for the longest time.


	2. 2: Secrets

**This chapter was a bit harder to finish. For those of you who watch a lot of people on youtube, you may have heard the news about Dan from Cyndago, and for those that don't, on the 16th, he took his own life. I just recently subscribed to them and I haven't been watching them for long, but I still feel the lose. Sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting, but I hope you like it anyways :D**

* * *

The sun spilled in from the gaps in the curtain, light spilling over their bodies. A door slowly opened and five pairs of eyes peered in. The bodies were sprawled over the bed, without a care to the world. Ashley lay on her stomach, near the edge, her arm hanging over the side, fingers almost touching the floor. The side of her face was smooshed up against her pillow, forcing her cheeks to pucker out. The sheet was loosely draped over her butt, showing the rest of her bare back. Other than the sheet, there was nothing else on her body to shield her from the nakedness of the night before.

Chris lay on his back, arm thrown over his eyes as he snored lightly, he too, hardy covered from the waist down. The thin fabric lay over his lap, just below his hips. One wrong move and he'd be exposed to the room.

Sam quietly closed the door and looked back at her friends. Her eyes wide in shock and excitement.

"Oh. My God," whispered Emily, "They actually fucken did it. They fucked," she said bluntly.

Matt put a finger over his lips, "Come on," he hissed, let's move out of ear shot."

The group moved down the hall to Mike, Jess and Sam's room and Matt closed the door as he brought up the rear.

"Did you see them?!" Emily boasted.

"Did you hear them," Jess added, "They were less than quiet." Everyone turned to look as Jess, all shocked to hear so much of a peep out of her. Since they had all gotten back together, Jess had said little to nothing since she escaped those mines. She just stared blankly at them once more, old Jess receding back behind those glazed eyes as her mind wondered in her own little wonderland.

"Jess has a point," Mike added.

"Yeah, they were less than conspicuous with their activities last night," Sam agreed.

"Who know Ash would be such a screamer?" Emily half teased.

They all exchanged a knowing glance, all sort of half expecting that Ashley would be a loud partner in bed.

"Let's not tease too much," Sam suggested, "I think it's kinda cute, to be honest. Like a very twisted fairy tale."

"Emphasis on the twisted," Emily said. "Come on Matt, this place serves free breakfast and I'm starving." Grabbing Matt's hand, she drug him out of the room. Everyone was sure that after everything, knowing how Emily had treated Matt, that he'd brake it off or had snapped, and yet he let her drag him around just like always. For all they knew, they had a long talk last night and straightened things out, or as much as they could in a night. No one knew, nor did they plan on pursuing their questions.

"Breakfast does sound good," Sam agreed with a stretch, "I don't think any of us have eaten anything since…before we arrived at the lodge?"

Their stomachs' all growled at the thought of food. Opting to remain in their jammies, provided by the thrift shop, the three of them headed to the dining area of the hotel.

* * *

Chris was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, watching his reflection as he caught sight of Ashley watching him in the mirror. Smirking, he bumped her lightly with his side, to which she bumped him back. They both snickered and continued with brushing their teeth.

Afterwards, they pulled on the jammies they never got to wear and headed out to the dining area for breakfast. Not they didn't expect to see their friends there, they just didn't expect the uncomfortable stares they got.

Both Ashley and Chris stopped dead in their tracks, glanced at one another then back to their friends. As soon as they stared back at their friends, their friends quickly averted their stares and directed their attention back to their food, speaking quietly amongst themselves.

Chris furrowed his brow at Ashley who only shrugged. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, they both moved to get their breakfast, filling up their trays and joined their friends at the table they all sat at. It was clear they weren't the only ones feeling as though they were starving after the night they had.

When they sat at the table, the air grew awkwardly quiet among their friends. Chris had enough. It was bad enough the guy he had thought was his best friend had pulled such an elaborate prank, but now his remaining friends were giving him and Ashley the silent treatment. "Do you guys mind telling us what's going on? I can only handle so much friend bullshit at a time."

The group exchanged a glance among one another, before Emily took the initiative, "Oh come on, you know what's up," she snorted, "if not, ask Ashley, she was loud enough as it was last night."

Chris's fork fell from his hand as he gawked at Emily, then quickly looked to Ashley only to see her beat red face. She buried her face in her hands, "Oh god," she groaned.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time," Matt added.

Sam shoved Matt, "Quit it, guys."

"Yeah, let's not humility another friend to death," Mike added bluntly.

They all retreated, knowing Mike was right. Chris and Ashley, on the other hand were still bright red and shifting uncomfortably where they sat. "S-so you heard that, huh?" Chris finally asked. There was no denying it now.

Sam patted him on the shoulder, "Don't mind them, guys, they're just being children. So what if you guys finally hooked up, everyone one makes sounds at some point. If you're not making noise, you're doing it wrong, right Mike?"

Mike rose a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember Lindsey, freshmen year. She used to talk about how you couldn't make her scream," Sam teased.

Mike snorted, "Pfft, Lindsey, was…she was," it was Mike's turn to blush. "I was a freshmen."

Sam shrugged smugly.

This made Ash smile slightly.

"I heard Matt cried his first time," Emily pointed out.

"That was supposed to be a secret," Matt snapped.

"Emily wasn't all that confident her first time," Mike added.

"Hey!" Emily retorted.

"What about Jess, what's her flaw?" they all looked to Jess who was busy admiring her spoon. They considered her for a moment and decided against it.

"What about Sam?" Matt prodded, what about your first time?"

Sam's face flushed bright red, "I…well…" she shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, don't tell us you don't have an embarrassing sex story," Mike prodded.

"Oh good lord," Emily snorted, "She doesn't have one, cause she hasn't had any."

Sam shrugged, "I'm saving myself for someone special," she admitted.

The group went silent before all bursting out laughing, "Okay, you guys are off the hook now," Chris said, "I mean, as long as Ash is okay."

Ashley looked to him, a soft smile tugging on the corners of her lips and she gave a quick nod.

Everyone quickly went back to their food, enjoying a fresh meal and good company.

* * *

The group had been lounging around, talking amongst one another, wondering when they'd be able to head home, but the storm was still pretty bad, so they were informed they'd keep them there for at least one more night. Their families were all contacted and informed. Everyone took turns talking to their parents and such, telling them they were all fine and they weren't allowed to say much more. They weren't even allowed to talk about Josh until they were sure he wasn't coming back with them.

But that's when they got the news. The rescue team had found the mines, the bodies and even lost a few of the team to what they claimed was only a rabid bear. Everyone called bullshit on that, but the most interesting thing they heard was they had found Josh and brought him back, alive.

Each one of them were asked clarify that it was in fact Josh, the kid that had pulled such a terrifying prank on them and had almost gotten them killed because of it. They were each taken separately to confirm it was in fact Josh, but there was no denying it. The crazy kid sitting in a room behind a two way mirror, was in fact, Josh. He was alive, but he was even worse off now, than he was before the Hannah Wendigo drug him into the depths. They were sure he was probably eaten or at least left to die down there, but the fact that they had managed to bring him out of that was mind blowing to all of them. Turns out, they took the kids advice to bring flame throwers with them which really saved the rescue teams life. They'd never admit it, but they all knew, the team came across the Wendigo as well, but it would be forever placed in the books as a bear attack.

They questioned Josh for hours, though there was no use, his mind was too scrambled to give anything tangible. His parent were the last to be notified of the incident, but they had already been informed via the other parents, and had been left in the dark concerning their remaining child. Mrs. Washington, of course was hysterical when she heard the news, not knowing what had happened to her son. But when the detective told her he was alive, she collapsed with thankfulness, though they were informed that their son was not in his right mind and suggested he be put in an institute, Mr. Washington objected and demanded he be returned home as soon as possible. The told him the same thing they told the other parents, that they would have to wait until at least the next morning. Mr. Washington was furious, but after a long explanation about the safety of the piolet and of their son, Mr. Washington complied.

* * *

Later that evening, Jessica was taken in for more questioning and it was concluded that she had received some major memory loss and was strongly suggested that she be put into an institute as well, at least for a short while until she recovered. Mike wasn't happy about it, but he knew it would be for the best in the end. She wasn't herself, that much was certain, but when he heard about the memory loss, his heart broke. Part of him was just glad she was still alive, but the other part of him wanted all of her back. Maybe the institute would help with that.

* * *

"I can't believe Jess has been institutionalized," Chris said glumly.

"I know, right?" Ashley gasped. "I mean, she hadn't been all together lately, but I didn't realize how bad it was."

"Mike isn't taking it well," Chris replied. "It really seems to be eating at him."

"Wouldn't it eat at you if you were in his shoes? Imagine if it were me, Chris," Ashley suggested.

Chris nodded, "I'd do anything to make sure you were better again," he paused with a nod, "even put you into and institute if it meant getting you better."

Ashley leaned her head on Chris's shoulder, cuddling closer to him, "Mike must really love Jess," she said, cutting through the silence that had settled into the room.

Chris glanced over at her, "You didn't think so before?"

Ashley shook her head, "I think…I think at first, he just went for the next available person after breaking it off with Em. He probably just thought of it as a fling with another hot girl. It'd look good in school, but he'd gotten really close to her. He won't admit it yet, hell, he probably doesn't even realize it yet. He'd grown to really care for her, not just because she almost died, I mean it might play a big role in him noticing those greater feelings towards her and in a way this whole thing brought them closer together after all this madness."

"How do you know all of that?" Chris asked.

Ashely shrugged, "Woman's intuition?"

Chris rolled onto his side, watching Ashley for a short while before kissing her, "Well, I've loved you for a long time. Sure we weren't able to admit it for the longest time, but I'm glad we have. Maybe Mike will realize real soon."

"He's going to the same institute," Ashley said suddenly, "Josh. I overheard the detective talking to one of the investigators."

Chris rose a brow, "Would that be safe? I mean-"

"He didn't hurt Jess," Ashely reminded him. "It was the Wendigo…Hannah. Besides, It's not like they'll be kept in the same room, hell, they probably won't even be in the same wing together. Josh is a whole level of crazy above Jess. Jess is just a little broken and needs help being put back together."

Chris nodded, "Let's hope so, for our sake." He leaned in and kissed her again, his lips pulling at her's as he craved the taste of her flesh. Ashley already felt his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Ready for another round?" she giggled.


End file.
